Twin Meetings
by wolfbaby18
Summary: Alexandra and Jessica Maeko are twins who are originally from America, but due to family and work circumstances they moved with their father to Japan, beginning a new life. My summaries suck, sorry. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Alexandra held up the yellow dress and frowned deeply. The shoulders were poofy, the skirt of the dress poofed out too much, there was an ugly bow, and the yellow color...well it was just wrong. She did not look good in poofy yellow dresses. **"Quit staring at it and put the dress on already Alex. We can't be late on our first day at our new school."** Turning, Alex was face to face with her twin sister, who was already in the dress for Ouran Academy.

**"But I hate it. I may not have like liked the uniforms at Lobelia, but these dresses are ridiculous."**

Jessica giggled, **"quit standing around in your underwear and hurry up. The dress isn't going to put itself on."** The two girls were twins, though one would never guess just by looking at them. It was obvious that they were sisters due to the similarities in their facial and body structure, but other than that, the two of them looked nothing alike. Alexandra had short, black hair with emerald green eyes whereas Jessica's hair was long and light brown and her eyes were a dark blue.

There was a knock on their door and their father's voice came through the closed door of their shared bedroom. **"Are you two ready? Breakfast is almost done."**

**"Alex doesn't like the dress so she's refusing to put it on,"** Jessie answered, giving her sister a pointed glance. **"We'll be down in a couple of minutes."**

There was no response from the other end, but they could hear him going back down the stairs, meaning that he understood. Alex rolled her eyes at her sister and slipped into the yellow dress, turning so that Jessie could tie the bow in the back. **"You don't look bad at all."**

**"You know, just because I got expelled from Lobelia doesn't mean that you had to leave the school too. You had a bunch of friends over there, like Chizuru-san."**

Jessie wrapped her arms around her sister's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder, **"I know, but if I didn't leave too then I wouldn't be able to go to school with my best friend. Besides, we went to an all girls school and I'm ready to flirt with some cute boys."**

Alex laughed and turned around, returning her sisters hug. **"You're absolutely right. Now let's go downstairs. I think dad is making us french toast."**

Laughing and talking through breakfast, the two girls finished quickly and they picked up their bags, getting ready to race out to the car when their father settled a hand on Alex's shoulder. **"Jessie, you go ahead, I want to talk about something with Alex for a moment."**

Both girls knew what this "talk" consisted of and Jessie gave her sister a knowing smile before running out the door. This was the third time since they had moved to Japan three years ago that Alex had managed to get expelled from a school, and by now she had this little talk down. **"I know dad. Don't get into any fights, don't argue with the teachers, and try to be nice to the other students."**

Her father nodded and leaned against the counter behind him, **"that's good, but there's more. I want you to try to stay away from the topic of your mother. We both know that she's the whole reason you're getting into fights. And because this is your third expulsion I think it's time I punished you."**

**"You mean wearing this hideous dress isn't punishment enough?"** Alex asked, attempting to keep her tone light. The look her father gave her silenced the girl quick enough, and she resisted the urge to wring her hands together nervously.

**"If you get expelled one more time then you're going to have to be home schooled. I barely managed to get you into Ouran Academy. Too make sure that you behave I have some stipulations. First off, you're not getting a new cell phone for a month. The fact that it broke is bad enough, but it happened because you threw it at a girl's head."** Alex blushed and looked down at her feet. Losing her cell phone for a month was bad, but she had the feeling that he had something worse in mind for her. **"And finally, no car for another three months."** Alex swallowed hard. Had she been any other normal teenager then she would have thrown a fit over how unfair this whole thing was, but she wasn't normal and she knew what she had done was horrible. The fact that her father was actually punishing her was a sign that he was getting desperate, and she merely nodded. **"Listen, it won't be all bad. I hear that Ouran has a Kendo Club, and I think that it might be good for you. You can go ahead and get all of your frustrations out. Now let's go before Jessie starts yelling about being late."**

Alex picked her bag up from the floor and ran outside, noticing that her sister was already in the front seat. **"Oh come on, that's not very fair."**

"**What do you mean it's not fair? I was the first one out here, therefore I get to chose where to sit."** Alex stuck her tongue out at her Jessie as she crawled into the backseat.

Sitting in the principal's office, Alex and Jessie listened to their father talk. **"What's with the weird lump in you bag?"** Jessie asked, pointing at her sister's bag.

"**I brought a change of clothes. The minute class is over I am so out of this hideous dress,"** Alex muttered quietly.

"**Excuse me, girls?"** a woman asked, stepping up to them before Jessie could respond. **"I'm here to show you to your classroom."** They stood and waved to their father as they followed her out.

"**You're going to be a few minutes late for class, but I doubt that you've missed much."** While walking up the marble steps Alex gazed around in slight awe. Jessie had gone through a tour with their father over the weekend, but Alex had yet to step inside the school. They stopped in front of a classroom door and the woman opened it, **"sir? You're two new students are here."**

"**Ah yes, I've been waiting for them. Come in and tell us about yourselves."**

This is the part Alex always hated. Every teacher found it necessary to force new students to introduce themselves in front of the entire class, almost as if being new was awkward enough, everyone got to know who you were before you learned who they were. How, exactly, did they find that fair. **"Alexandra Maeko."**

"**I'm Jessica Maeko,"** he sister added in a bright tone that was opposite her sister's bored one. She gave her award winning smile and Alex had to try and keep a straight face as she watched the expressions on the guy's faces.

"**And we're twins,"** the two of them said together.

This seemed to surprise everyone and there were hushed whispers before the teacher raised his hand, causing the room to once again go silent. **"Why don't you two go ahead and have a seat over there?"**

'Over there' was a very general direction, but considering there were only two empty seats, the two girls had no problem figuring out which ones he had been speaking of. They sat in front of three guys, two of them obviously another set of twins and between them was a rather girly looking boy. **"Another set of twins, hm? Do you think we have competition Hikaru?"**

"**I guess that depends on what they're like Kaoru."**

"**Will you two shut up?"** the boy in the middle asked.

"**Oh come on Haruhi, you never let us have fun,"** Kaoru pouted, crossing his arms and slinking down in his chair.

Despite the pout on his lips, Haruhi could see the little glint in his eyes and shook his head. **"Oh please, just stop it. The two of you have enough fun as it is. So why did you two transfer here?"**

"**I got expelled from Lobellia, so the two of us came here,"** Alex explained. It wasn't often that she shared personal things with people whom she just met, but for some reason she felt rather comfortable mentioning it.

"**What did you get expelled for?"** the twins asked together, leaning forward interestedly.

"I don't think that's really any of your business," she answered in a cold tone, causing them both to lean back slightly.

"**Well fine then, if you don't want to tell us then we'll just find out in other ways,"** one of the twins stated simply, leaning back with an evil grin on his face.

Alex shrugged, **"you have fun with that."** This didn't seem to be the answer he had really been expecting and the look fell from his face. Before she could make another comment the teacher began to lecture and Alex turned around, pretending to pay attention as he began to go through some point in history.

"**Finally! Lunch! Haruhi, you should come eat with us in the cafeteria today."**

"**I already told you quite a few times. I don't like going down there to eat. Besides, I pack my own lunch so there's no point in me going down there."**

Alex pulled an apple from her bag and bit into it, watching the conversation intently. **"A boy who looks like a girl, kind of sounds like a girl, and packs his own lunch? There's no way,"** she thought to herself, sharing a knowing look with Jessie. It was pretty obvious that her sister was thinking the same thing.

"**Are you going down?"** Jessie asked her sister. Alex merely shook her head, pointing to the apple, and her sister laughed and nodded, standing up.

"**Oh, you're going down? Shall we escort you?"** one of the twins asked with a smile.

"**Absolutely."** Alex laughed as the three of them left the classroom and she turned in her seat, facing the board again. She had been going to talk to Haruhi, but it seemed that he (or was he really a she?) was intent on studying, so Alex left him alone and started doing her own homework, eating the apple as she went. It didn't take too long before the class was filing back into the classroom and Jessie came in with the two twins. **"How was lunch?"** she asked, sitting next to Alex.

"**Quiet and delicious."** After lunch it seemed that time had slowed, and well the bell finally rang Alex wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of the dress. It could have been just her, but she felt as if it had grown tighter, especially around her neck. _"Maybe it's trying to kill me," she thought. "That's it, the school is trying to kill off all the tomboy's in the school."_ Of course, Alex was probably the only tomboy in the entire school, since it seemed that most rich girls were preppy and very girly. They left the classroom with the twins and Haruhi when Alex pulled her to the side, and by now she was positive that this girly boy was really just a girl. **"Why are you in a boy's uniform? I have no doubt that it's quite a bit a more comfortable than this thing, but still, why?"**

Haruhi scratched the back of her head and laughed slightly, **"it didn't take you very long to figure it out, did it? But it's kind of a long story."**

"**Does anyone else know?"**

She nodded and pointed at the twins, who were avidly talking to Jessie about something, **"they do. And the rest of the Host Club."**

"**Host…Club?"** Alex asked slowly, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

She nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to the twins. **"Should we take them to meet the rest of the club?"**

The two twins shared a look before nodding and Alex asked, **"wait, can I go change first? This thing is killing me."** Again the twins shared a look, a longer one, and they turned back, ready to give a response when they saw that she was already gone. It was a couple minutes before she came back, dressed in a simple black shirt and a pair of denim jeans while shoving the yellow dress into her bag.

"**You're going to make it all wrinkled!"** Jessie said in an exasperated tone.

"**I can iron in out later."** Jessie snorted slightly. The last time Alex had attempted to iron anything not only did she give herself a burn on her arm, but she lit the outfit on fire. That had certainly been an interesting conversation with their middle school principal.

"**So what's this club you were talking about?"** Jessie asked.

"**The Host Club."** There was a spark of recognition in her eyes and Haruhi asked, **"what?"**

"**My friend, Chizuru-san, is a member of the Zuka Club and she would rant and rave about you guys all the time. In fact, you were there one time too,"** she added to Alex.

Her sister looked up as they walked, her hands shoved in the pockets of her jeans, **"oh! That's right! They never mentioned you though,"** she told Haruhi.

"**Really? That's surprising considering they tried to make me switch to Lobellia,"** Haruhi told them, rubbing the back of her neck. As they walked, they kept talking about the Zuka Club and a few of the antics they had pulled in attempts to take down the Host Club and bring Haruhi to Lobellia.

"**Ladies,"** Hikaru interrupted, **"we are here."** They were standing in front of a pair of grand double doors and a sign above it read "Music Room 3". The twins opened the doors, revealing a music room that no longer looked anything like what they had imagined it to look like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_*Ladies, we'd like to welcome you to the Host Club.*_

Alexandra and Jessica shared a look, both coming to the realization that they had been rather thick-headed this entire time. Of course name "Hitachiin" had sounded familiar, but neither had given it much thought, most of their attention focused on why Haruhi had been dressed as a boy. Due to the fact that they had both listened to the many rants of the Zuka Club, the two of them should have known that Kaoru and Hikaru were part of the Host Club, and each of them began to silently go through their checklist of the other members that they knew of, bringing up mental images.

There were three teenagers inside, each concentrating on one thing or another, and two of them looked up from what they were doing. A tall blonde teenager stood gracefully, stretching his long body to it's full height, and he walked over to them gracefully, a smile playing on his handsome face. **"And who may these two beautiful ladies be?"**

Before anyone had the opportunity to respond there was a small blur of blonde hair and an ecstatic shout. **"Haru-chan!"** A small blonde boy came running towards them and his small arms and legs wrapped themselves around Haruhi's small frame. She smiled and patted the blonde boy's head, moving the ears of the bunny that he was clutching so they were no longer in her face. He looked at the two sisters with a sweet smile, **"hello, I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny if you want!"**

Jessie giggled and nodded, **"I'm Jessica and this is Alexandra."**

**"They transferred here from St. Lobelia's Academy because she,"** a tall, dark haired man began while pointing at Alex, **"got expelled for fighting."**

Alex blinked slowly, but her face remained an emotionless mask as she stared at the man coldly. Jessica reached behind her, grabbing her sister's wrist. Clearing his throat, the blonde stepped forward, quickly making introductions. **"You've obviously met the twins and Hunny introduced himself. I am Tamaki Suoh and that is Kyoya Ootori. Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka is standing behind you."**

The sisters looked at each other and then turned, looking up at the amazingly tall man that was standing behind them. He looked down at them, giving a slight nod just before Hunny jumped from Haruhi to the giant. **"Takashi! How was Kendo club?"**

**"Good,"** he said, his voice deep as he gave the one word answer. Alex blushed slightly and looked down again.

Thankfully, Hunny offered a distraction and he leaned forward. Jessica blinked, positive that if Mori hadn't been holding onto his ankles then the small teen would have fallen. **"Do you two like cake? I have lot's of it!"**

Jessica's face brightened and her hands clapped together excitedly, **"I love cake!"**

Both of them looked at Alex and Hunny leaned forward even further, Mori having to get a tighter grip on the small ones ankles, leaning forward slightly himself. The identical looks the two of them were giving Alex forced her to take an involuntary step back, **"uh, yeah, cake sounds...good,"** she said hesitantly. It wasn't that she didn't like cake, because she loved it, but the two of them had the same exact look, and it was unnerving.

Hunny flipped himself off of Mori's shoulders and landed between the two of them. He grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her with him as he made his way towards a table, Jessica following them closely. Alex's eyes immediately focused on a slice of strawberry cake. She looked over at her twin and slid the cake towards herself, popping the fresh strawberry into her mouth before her sister could object. **"What do you think you're doing? You're allergic to those!"**

**"Nothing bad is going to happen. Worst case scenario I can't talk for an hour or so,"** Alex assured her sister after swallowing the strawberry.

Hunny looked between the two sisters, taking in Jessica's angry stare and Alex's bemused one. In an attempt to break the slight tension that came with said stares, Hunny shoved a chocolate cake towards them, **"here Jessie-san! Chocolate is the best! And here's mine!"** He pulled a full cake towards himself and both girl's blinked in surprise as he began to shovel the food into his mouth at an alarming rate.

**"Uh, Hunny-senpai? Shouldn't you slow down a little?"** Jessie asked, sharing a look with Alex.

It seemed that her question had gone largely unheard and Haruhi chuckled as she sat down next to them. **"It's no use. Once Hunny-senpai starts, there's no stopping him."**

The others, with the exception of Kyoya, joined them and Tamaki leaned forward slightly, **"so why don't you tell us about yourselves?"**

Alex pointed her finger at Jessie, who laughed. **"We're half-Japanese, but we were living in America until we were thirteen. Since our dad is so big on tradition we only spoke Japanese in the house, so it comes rather easily. Anyway, we moved here because our dad got a manager position in a company that distributes medicine overseas."**

**"What about you mother?"** Hunny asked cheerfully, an innocent look in his big eyes.

The sister's shared a brief look and Alex chewed on the inside of her lip for a moment before responding. **"She's a psychologist, but she still lives in America."** Hunny's fork stopped half-way to his mouth and he set it down, a sad look in his eyes and his face slightly flushed. An awkward silence fell over the group and even Kyoya looked over at them. **"My tongue feels slightly numb,"** Alex said suddenly. Truthfully, it didn't, she hadn't eaten enough of the strawberry cake for it to have any effect on her yet.

Jessie knew this too, but she also knew that her sister was merely trying to get rid of the awkward silence, so she played along. **"You're such a pain! Give me that and eat this!"** She took her sister's cake and replaced it with the chocolate one, leaving Alex to pout. The fact that Jessie would actually take away her cake never even crossed her mind and she gave a sideways glare at her sister.

Tamaki snickered and Alex turned her glare from sister to him, **"and what, exactly, are you snickering at?"**

His eyes widened and he jerked back, grabbing Haruhi and hiding himself behind her. **"S-scary!"**

Alex blinked and shook her head. **"Don't worry about it,"** Kauro started.

**"He's always like this,"** Hikaru finished.

**"He's nothing but a big cry baby,"** the twins finished together.

"**The two of you are so mean!"** Tamaki cried in an over-dramatic style. **"Haruhi, make them stop!"**

The girl let out an aggravated sigh and gave him a glare that could freeze fire before returning her attention back to the cake in front of her. Something buzzed against her leg and Jessie jumped slightly, blinking as Alex laughed at the surprised look on her face. **"I didn't know you had the phone!"**

**"You didn't text dad, so I did."**

**"Why do you two share a phone?"** Hunny asked, pulling a second cake towards him.

**"Because Alex broke her's. Our dad isn't letting her get a new one until next month."**

**"And it's killing me,"** Alex added, setting her chin in her hand with a slight pout.

**"That's what you get for breaking such an expensive phone."**

Alex's eyes narrowed again, **"how was I supposed to know that girl's head was so hard?"** This got everyone to look up at her, including Kyoya, and Alex avoided their gazes, choosing to read the text message from their father. **"Oh, would you look at that, dad's here."** Jessie laughed and waved good-bye to the club as the girls left the room.

**"They were certainly interesting,"** Hikaru and Kauro said together after the doors closed.

**"I like them,"** Hunny said with a smile.

The twins looked at him, **"who don't you like?"**

**"Well, Alex is evil,"** Tamaki pouted, speaking of the glare that she had thrown his way.

**"That's only because you're over-dramatic, Tamaki-senpai,"** Haruhi told him, stacking everyone's plates in a neat pile. **"If you didn't whine about everything then you would find that many people would be more tolerant of you."**

He looked very near to crying and slinking into his corner of woe when Kyoya spoke up, **"well they certainly have an interesting past."**

**"What do you mean Kyoya-senpai?"** Haruhi asked, sitting back down next to Hunny. It had become almost normal to hear him talk about somebody's past, but she still couldn't help but think it was an invasion of privacy.

**"As they stated, they lived in America until they were thirteen. But they moved here after their parents had a rather nasty divorce and their mother didn't try to stay in their lives. I do believe that would be why Alex gets into so many fights."**

Tamaki stood from the floor and moved so that he was sitting on the window bench. No one seemed to take any particular notice to his actions or the thoughtful look that was on his face as he stared out the window. Of all of them, Haruhi and himself knew what it was like to not have a mother, but at least they both knew that their mother's didn't abandon them because she wanted too. He felt someone's gaze on him and he turned his head slightly, noticing that Mori was looking at him with a slightly questioning glance and Tamaki merely smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**A Host Club? They allow that kind of thing?"** their father asked, his gaze switching between Alex, who was in the front seat, and then back to the road, only to look at Alex again before switching to the road.

"**It's not what you're thinking dad. It's more like a big tea party, without the creepy dolls as the guests,"** Alex explained. That didn't seem to calm their father any and Alex laughed, **"just relax dad."**

"**Besides, they're all nice,"** Jessie added.

Except for that creep, Kyoya. How the hell does he know all of that stuff anyway? Alex asked herself. **"Anyway, it's pretty obvious that they're not doing anything bad because otherwise people would know that Haruhi was a girl."**

"**Y-you mean everyone thinks that she is a he?"**

"**It seems that dad's mind can't wrap around the concept,"** Alex joked to Jessie, looking at her twin in the backseat.

Her twin giggled, **"then I guess we shouldn't begin explained what type each boy is."**

Alex was generally the one who did the majority of the teasing between the two, but when Jessie felt like it she tended to be rather good at it too. Alex watched as her father's hands tightened around the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white and his voice raising an octave. **"T-type? You know what, never mind. I don't think I can take much more of this."**

The next morning, while they were eating, their father started talking, at first with food in his mouth before his daughters glared at him. Clearing his throat he flushed slightly, **"sorry. Anyway, I have to stay late tonight to get paperwork done and I probably won't be home until after seven. Can you two get a ride a back?"**

"**The school's only two miles from home, I'm sure we could just walk,"** Alex suggested, looking over at Jessie. With her mouth full of cereal her twin could only nod in agreement. **"Walking it is then."**

"**If you two are sure. I could probably get off long enough to take you home. Especially if I switched my lunch."**

"**Dad, we'll be okay. It doesn't even get dark until seven, so even if we hang out with the club we'll still make it before then."** He nodded and they finished, leaving the house. Upon entering the classroom the sisters noticed all of the depressed faces and looked up at the board. In white chalk, two words stood out: POP QUIZ! Alex groaned as they took their seats. **"Our second day and we already have a pop quiz. Are we lucky or what?"**

"**You're acting as though you aren't going to pass."**

"**That's not the point. The point is-"**

"**Yeah, yeah, I know. It's a pointless test to see if we're paying attention and a complete waste of time and energy."**

"**I'm so glad you agree."**

"**Hello to you too,"** Hikaru said, poking his head between them.

"**And how do you know we weren't ignoring you?"** Alex asked with a raised brow.

"**Fine, be that way."**

He sat back with a pout and Alex was reminded of Tamaki. **"So Haruhi, you should come hang out with us after school."**

She looked mildly surprised at the suggestion, but she nodded. **"Okay sure. It'll have to be after Host Club today though because the customers are coming today."**

"**Oh fun!"** Jessie said excitedly, clapping her hands together softly.

"**That's right, you wanted to see what it would be like,"** Alex said.

"**Are you going to do it?"**

"**Uh no, because then I would have to wear the dress for even longer than normal. I'll hang out in the back and work on homework."**

Jessie blinked, **"you? Doing homework? Are you feeling okay?"**

"**It's not like I'll have anything else to do."**

That was what she thought at the time anyway. However, it seemed that not only was Haruhi a Host, but she was also the one who made the tea and grabbed more snacks whenever they were starting to run low. Alex began helping her whenever the girl came back, and at one point she looked out and saw the giant bowl of strawberries. Not wanting to go out there, she waited until someone came back, and the first to do so were Hikaru and Kaoru. **"So, one of you wants to go get me a small plate of strawberries right?"**

"Aren't you allergic?" Kaoru asked.

Alex had slowly begun to be able to tell them apart, but it was easiest when they spoke since Kaoru's voice was slightly higher than his brother's. **"Who cares? It's not as if anything bad happens."**

"**Okay,"** Hikaru said with a shrug, leaving before his brother could object. He came back and handed the plate to a very happy Alex. **"What?"** he asked Kaoru as he gave him a look, **"if the girl wants strawberries then she'll find some way to get them."**

Hunny came back, **"hey you two, customers are wai- where did you get strawberries?"**

Alex swallowed a bite, **"I'm ninja and I went out there and grabbed them."** She knew that if her sister found out that Hikaru had grabbed them for her then there would be hell to pay for both of them. Hikaru just smiled as he went out with the other two, leaving Alex to plop down on a couch, lounging out with a book in her lap.

"**We'll have to walk to our house because dad has to work late, but he can give you a ride after he gets home,"** Jessie told Haruhi as the three girls grabbed their bags.

"**That's fine, it's really nice out."**

"**Wait, what's going on?"** Tamaki asked, sliding over to them.

"**She's going to our house, and no, you can't come along too,"** Alex answered, reading the question from the look on his face. **"Now let's go, I want to get home in time to actually do something."**

Jessie laughed and linked arms with Haruhi as they followed Alex out. **"I'm glad and everything, but why did you ask me to come over after only knowing me for a day?"**

"**Alex and I talked it over and we assumed that you probably needed a break from all the other Host Club members. Besides, aren't you alone at your house when you get home?"** Jessie asked.

"**That's true. Normally I do my homework and make dinner, but I think my dad can live off of leftovers for one night,"** she answered with a smile.

"**How can anyone mistake you for a boy with such a cute smile?"** Alex asked, **"even with that haircut."**

Haruhi shrugged, **"I guess it's because of the uniform. I don't really think that anyone would expect a girl to be dressed as such, so it probably doesn't register."** She looked down at herself, **"it doesn't help that I'm rather flat-chested too."**

"**That's true,"** the sisters said together.

"**Look, there's our house,"** Jessie pointed out.

Haruhi looked to where she was pointing and couldn't help but be surprised. Most of the students at Ouran Academy lived in huge mansions, but it seemed that their house was simply a two-story house, though it did look rather huge. **"It's probably nothing compared to everyone elses house, but our dad didn't see the point of buying something that takes a half-hour to walk through,"** Alex explained, pulling a key from her pocket. There was an iron fence in front of the driveway with two different openings. One was large enough for a vehicle to drive through and was opened with a keypad. The other was a smaller opening for people and could be opened with the key that Alex was holding. **"When we get inside try not to move too much until I can disable the alarm."**

"**You certainly have a lot protection."**

"**I know, and it's annoying as all hell, but dad had the alarm installed because there were a lot of nights where dad wouldn't be home until after we were in bed."**

They entered the house and Haruhi let out a whistle, **"holy crap."** The main hallway stretched back nearly fifteen feet, stopping at a set of stairs that wound up. Immediately to their left was a sitting room and about halfway down were two other openings; the left led to the living room and the right into the kitchen and dining room. **"This place is so nice and…homey."**

"**We try. Dad's not very into decorating and all that, so Alex and I did most of it,"** Jessie explained as they went into the kitchen. **"Do you want anything? Alex made cookies last night and we have tea."**

"**My cookies are better than those ones that were at your little tea party today."**

Haruhi took one bite into a cookie with a smile, **"you should bring some in for Hunny-senpai. He'd probably love you forever."**

Alex laughed, **"I'll have to make a new batch if I'm taking them in."**

Jessie, who had been whistling, stopped and looked at her sister, **"have you looked into the Kendo Club yet?"**

"**Kendo Club? Mori-senpai could help you, he's the captain."** Alex turned her head away, but Haruhi giggled, **"you're blushing. Do you like him?"**

"**She thinks he's cute,"** Jessie answered with a teasing smile.

Haruhi laughed as the blush on Alex's cheeks deepened, and she realized that while hanging out with those two, she didn't mind being a little girly. **"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you two. While you laugh, let's go upstairs and watch a movie."** She grabbed the plate of cookies and they went upstairs. The three of them could easily fit onto one of the two king sized beds that were in the room they shared and Haruhi looked around. There seemed to be a perfect balance between Jessie's girlyness and Alex's tomboyness.

"**Your bedroom is like…three times bigger than mine."**

"**Which is why we share a room,"** Jessie said. **"We decided that this was way too big for one person."** Haruhi nodded and looked around some more, finally settling her gaze on the television as the movie started.

They made it through two and half movies before there was a knock on the door and their father poked his head in. **"What are you three up too?"**

"**Watching movies."**

"**I can have dinner done in a half-hour, or do I need to take you home first?"** he asked, looking at Haruhi.

She bit her bottom lip and Alex looked at her dad, **"can she stay the night? I mean…if you want to anyway."**

"**Sure!"**

"**It's fine by me, as long as your dad doesn't mind,"** their dad said, closing the door.

Haruhi took the phone Alex offered and left a quick message on her dad's phone. **"We even have pajamas you can wear, though they're going to be a little long."** She dug around her dresser for a couple moments and then through a pair at Haruhi, who took them into their bathroom, changing quickly and coming back out. After dinner the three of them ended up staying up late, finally passing out on one of the beds.


End file.
